


Last Sayonara

by Ceriphrix



Series: New Anime Endings/Adventures [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Goes to Japan, Ash Lynx Lives, I'm not good at tags ok, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, P.O.V switches, Yut lung is o k, better ending, gets happier tho, ok actual tags now, sad af, starts off where the anime ended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceriphrix/pseuds/Ceriphrix
Summary: Uhhh I'll think of a good summary later-: >the better(?) ending(???)
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: New Anime Endings/Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056890
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. My Soul Is Always With You.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N~  
> This is the first fanfic I have ever written, and I haven't actually wrote that much of anything. I also did this a 3 am one quarantine night and decided to finish it. There WILL be more chapters later, as I plan to finish this. Noting all of the previous, there will most likely be errors in writing and perhaps even spelling. If you could ignore it/point it out in the comments that would be greatly appreciated. Any who, enough of that, I hope you enjoy ^^

Ash was waiting for the moment Eiji would be safe in Japan. Not because he was happy that he'd be with his family away from all of the violence, the gangs, and most importantly, Yut Lung. He was dreading the moment. He wanted to stay with Eiji but, if he were to go, "Danger follows me." Ash made the same excuse over and over again. It didn't change anything though, he still longed to be with Eiji. 

Ash just wanted to peacefully read, so he went to the place he goes to do exactly that: the library. He knew that his friend's flight was going to leave soon, and it makes his heart scream when he thinks about New York, and even his life, without him. _He couldn't._ Every time Ash tried to think of a world without Eiji, nothing came up. Ash's mind brought up a memory of Eiji sitting next to him, smiling. 

He shook his head gently and looked around, he didn't know what he was looking for. It was a library for Christ's sake! Nothing would be going on, nothing for him to avoid the thought of Eiji flying back to Japan. He noticed someone in a corner near the entrance looking directly at him. It took him only a second to figure out who it was, they were familiar to him. _Sing._ He knew what he wanted.

Ash didn't want to talk to anyone. Especially if it was about Eiji. He looked down to ignore Sing. _"Go away."_ He thought, although he knew it wouldn't do anything. When he looked up again the kid was right there and he looked like he was going to explode. _"How did he even find me here anyway?"_ Ash questioned who would've told Sing where he was. Especially now, everyone knew that it was a bad time to interrupt him. Eiji was leaving, of course it would be. 

Ash motioned for Sing to follow him outside, he didn't want to cause a commotion. As they walked towards the door Sing looked more and more furious. He knew that this wasn't going to be a fun conversation, once they got outside and down the steps Sing forced a letter into Ash's hand. It was signed by Eiji.

"Why won't you go to him?" He yelled without missing a beat, "He's going back to Japan today!"

"I know."

"Then why? You're his friend!" 

"That's exactly why!" Ash was already dreading Eiji leaving, but now, he wanted to disappear. "I'm returning him to his own world. This world of killing-" Ash paused and dug his nails into his palms. "He doesn't belong here!"

"But there isn't any time left- Ash do you want me to give him a message?" Sing was determined to at least give Eiji something from Ash. He didn't want him to go back to Japan heartbroken.

He watched as Ash turned around, he gritted his teeth. "You stubborn idiot!" In rage, Sing ran to catch Eiji at the airport. _"I don't understand you. Why won't you say goodbye for his sake?"_ Sing thought, _"He doesn't deserve this. Eiji doesn't deserve to be abandoned."_

Ash sat down on a nearby bench. He wanted to see what was in the envelope, knowing Eiji, it would probably be a note of some kind. He knew that if it was indeed a letter he would want to go to Eiji. He opened it anyway and pulled out a ticket, it was a one-way to Japan. He stared at it and a memory filled his mind. 

  
_"Ash, when this is all over, come to Japan with me. You won't need to protect yourself there, so you won't need your gun. . . I know, you can be a model!" Eiji was filled with excitement, his eyes shone with anticipation. He watched Ash as he was looking out the window, sipping a beer._

  
_"I dunno, modeling is a hard world, nothing like child porno magazines." The blonde regretted saying that immediately and put down his beer._

  
Ash focused on the letter again. _"I'm so stupid. Why did I say things like that?"_ He looked inside the envelope, finding what appeared to be a note. Hesitantly, he took out the paper inside and unfolded it.

  
_'Ash. I'm worried to death because I haven't been able to see you doing well. You said we live in different worlds, but is that true?'_  


He read, imagining Eiji's voice while he did. The further he got, the more he felt like he needed to go.

  
_'We have different colored skin and eyes. We were born in different countries. But we're friends, isn't that what counts? I'm really glad I came to America, I met lots of people. More than anything, I met you.'_

_'You kept asking me over and over again if you scared me. But I never feared you, not once. What's more you're hurt, much more than me. I couldn't help feeling that way. Funny, huh?'_

_'You're way smarter, bigger, and stronger than me. But I always felt like I had to protect you.'_

Ash read this, he felt his legs, his body, move on it's own. His eyes caught one more line before he got up and ran. Other than Eiji, no one cared for him this way, it was either boss or toy. He ran as fast as he could holding on tightly to Eiji's words.

There was someone hooded heading towards him, but Ash didn't care, he only had a few minutes to catch the flight. He didn't have time to worry about anything else. Suddenly he remembered as they harshly bumped into each other, there was someone else looking at him in the library.

Ash felt a searing pain in his abdomen, Ash's soul called out for Eiji, hoping that if he willed hard enough, he would hear him. The line he read before he got up, sunk in,   
_'I wonder what it is I had to protect you from.'_

"Why did you let your guard down? You never do. Why now?" Ash recognized the voice and matched it with Lao's. Without a second thought he reached for his gun and shot the man, dropping Eiji's letter.

"No hard feelings." Ash watched as Lao stumbled backwards and fell onto the wall of a building dropping his knife, covered in Ash's blood. "I can't let you take Sing away."

Ash stood there for a moment, allowing his mind to let what just happened sink in. _"He said something about taking Sing away, did he not tell his brother that everything was settled?"_ He thought. Of course Sing didn't, he didn't want to tell Lao _anything._

Ash could hear his blood dripping onto the sidewalk and he looked down to see his blood splattering onto his pages. Ash wanted to save them, he didn't want to dirty Eiji's last, and only, writing to him. Throwing his gun in a random direction, he grasped at them, bringing the words close to his heart. It would probably be the closest he could get to Eiji now.

Ash knew that he would no longer be able to make it to the airport. He would miss the flight, and even if he tried he would bleed out before he even made it anywhere near there. Taking his loss and wanting to finish the letter, Ash went back to the library. It wasn't that far away and it was peaceful.

Not wanting to bring attention to himself, he straightened himself out as much as he could and walked inside. It hurt like hell to do so, but he did it. His vision blurred and spiraled. _"I can't pass out here."_ He focused on getting to his favorite seat. Ash wasn't too far away now, just a few more steps. When he got there he sat down carefully, and looked down at the papers in his hands, continuing to read where he left off. 

  
_'I wanted to protect you from fate, the fate that tries carries you away, drifting further and further. You told me once about a leopard you read in a book. How you believed that leopard knew that it couldn't go back. And I said you weren't a leopard, that you could change your destiny'_  
  
_'You're not alone. I am by your side. **My soul is always with you.'**_

Ash's tears were warm as they ran down his face. He looked up, faintly being able to hear the sound of a plane. He didn't know whether or not it was _the_ plane, but he looked, hoping it was. It was the best "Sayonara" he could give.

He wanted to say goodbye to his friend in person, and that he was sorry that he didn't go to Eiji when he had the chance. But he couldn't. He re-read his letter over and over again, trying to memorize the words written for him. Ash's vision was slowly going black and he couldn't help but welcome it with a smile. He didn't know whether he was dying due to blood loss or if he was just passing out. Either way, Ash felt warm, he was happy to know someone out there cared for him and wanted nothing in return. More than that, _wanted_ to be by his side and talk to him whenever. _'My soul is always with you.'_ he thought. 

He wasn't sad, in fact he didn't feel any pain. Death strips it all away. All the fear, hopelessness, sadness, and everything else that came with life. All gone. With his vision black and his hearing getting worse as time passed, Ash sat there listening to what little movement he could hear.

"Everyo- . . . -ut!" He thought he heard someone yell, very faintly, "Take him t . . ."

"Where are . . . -im?" 

Ash's hearing was going in and out now, he was barely able to tell there were two people talking. He for sure couldn't tell who they were, his mind was going numb and he could no longer think of anything. He didn't want to. He had already accepted death and welcomed it. 


	2. I Don't Think I'll See Him Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji just got back from America.
> 
> That's all you get because I'm not good at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N~  
> I know the first chapter was kind of short but whoo this one is longer and mostly dialogue. Oops. . . Hope you enjoy it anyways! Also this is basically directly after the first chapter.

Eiji got off of the plane at the airport, he was back in Japan. Although it was his home, it didn't really feel like home. To him, home was wherever Ash was. His side still hurt and it felt like he was an old man forty years too soon, all of his joints ached. 

He felt sorry for Ibe, all of this travel must be exhausting for him too. They still had another seven hours or so from Tokyo to get to Izumo, that includes a 45 minute transfer. He thought someone from his family would be there to meet him but no one was there, maybe they were going to throw a surprise party for him?

Ibe and Eiji parted ways, they lived in two different areas that are in two different directions. The photographer wanted to go with him, but Eiji insisted that he would be alright and that he knew his way home. He didn't want his family to get chatty with him anyways. His parents would be questioning them and Ibe was a lousy liar. 

Eiji climbed aboard the next train, finding a seat to himself to be left alone with his thoughts. At first he decided it was a good idea, he could think of all the fun he'll have with his family, talking about New York. Maybe they'd talk about the people he met there like, Shorter, Sing, and the rest of the gang. 

The person he wanted to talk about the most was Ash though. Eiji wanted to talk about all the fun they had, even though most of what happened could never be said. He wondered about Ash, about what he was doing. Was he with his gang, choosing what to do next or was he disappearing so no one would be able to find him again? 

Eiji didn't want to think about it. He glanced around the train, he was counting how many people were on and if any seemed nice enough to wake him when they reached Okayama, where he'd then need to transfer trains. There weren't that many people on, there was a woman with a baby and a few other people. Eiji decided that it would be better if he didn't sleep. 

He sat himself up and looked out the window. He forgot how many hills there were where he lived, when you're gone for two years it's easy to forget what home looks like. _Not really._ Eiji didn't exactly know what to think, he was exhausted from all the travel. Exhausted from all the worrying. _Exhausted from all the running._

No matter what Eiji thought of, it always led back to Ash. _"What would my family have thought if I brought Ash back with me? What if he brought his gun?"_ He imagined their reaction similar to how his was, asking if it was real and if they could hold it. He knew it wouldn't be like that. 

"Excuse me, but can I sit here?" 

"Huh?" Eiji looked over, he didn't know who it was but smiled and said yes. He really just wanted to be left alone.

"Thanks. I know there's plenty of other seats, but I like to talk to people when I travel, y'know?" The stranger was bright eyed and looked pretty excited for wherever they were going. Eiji wished he was like that right now, full of energy. 

"You seem to be kinda tired, I can move if you want." 

"No, it's fine. I am tired but it's because I've been traveling, I don't mind talking with you." Eiji leaned his head back and looked at the roof of the train. His wound was still hurting, he wasn't surprised but he wished it would stop. He put his hand where he was shot. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah, I went to New York in the U.S. and ended up getting injured." 

"What kind of injury?" 

"A-" Eiji paused, he couldn't tell them that he was shot because he was friends with a gang boss. "I was a bystander in a robbery and ended up getting shot." Which, he realised right after he said this, it wasn't any better.

"What?!" The young man looked worried now, like if he accidentally touched Eiji he would fall over and die. "Wow, must hurt huh." 

"It's been a few days, it's healed some so, not as much as it did."

"Huh. . ." He looked around for a minute. "Hey! I never asked your name! Mine's Osamu, Osamu Hideki." 

"Okumura, Eiji." 

"Well, Okumura, where are you going?" 

"I'm going back to my home in Izumo, it's several hours and a train transfer away." He chuckled realizing how long that was.

"Hmm. Well, if you want you can sleep and I'll wake you up when your stop is coming up."

"Really?" Eiji looked at him. Now that he looked, Osamu didn't look much younger than he was. He had a great big smile. His hair was brown, he had a jacket and shorts on. His eyes were green. Almost the same color as Ash's.

"Uh huh!" He jumped a bit, then cringed when he remembered Eiji was sitting there. "Sorry!" 

"It's fine, I'm going to go ahead and sleep. Thank you." 

"Okay!" 

Eiji looked out the window one more time. _"Ash, if you ever get lost, I will help you find your way. Don't disappear."_ He closed his eyes and sleep came as easy as breathing. 

* * *

"Hey. . . your stop is coming up." 

Eiji slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Osamu, discovering the crick in his neck. "It is?" 

"Yeah, I mean, I woke you up about 30 minutes earlier just in case you were a heavy sleeper. It seemed like you were, but guess not." 

"Oh, well it's fine, thanks for taking that into consideration." 

"Can I ask you who 'Ash Lynx' is? You were mumbling something about them while you were sleeping. I didn't mean to listen in but it just kinda happened." He looked a bit embarrassed. 

"He-" Eiji imagined Ash standing in a doorway, smiling. "He's my friend I met in America." 

"You seem to really like him. Your smile, it gives it away." 

Eiji realized he _was_ smiling. He let out a chuckle and sighed. "Unfortunately. . . I don't think I'll see him again." His smile was gone and he felt like curling up in a ball and crying, his eyes teared up.

"Why do you think that?" 

"He's always busy with something and he's always getting into trouble. It's hard to find him even when you saw him less than five minutes ago, not to mention in days or even years now that I'm back here." 

"I-" Osamu paused. He looked like he was trying to figure out what to say. He looked over to someone sitting down, talking on their phone explaining what something looked like. "Hey," he turned to look at Eiji, "What's Ash like? What's he look like?" 

"Well," It wasn't very hard to tell someone what Ash looked like, but Eiji wanted to share what he was like, what kind of experience it is being with Ash. He thought of a good way to tell Osamu. "His hair is a bright blonde color, kind of like hay. A few locks of it would be partially in his face, but it doesn't cover anything. He's pale even though he goes outside all the time. His eyes," Eiji looked at Osamu's eyes, "They're a lot like yours. They have a fire in them that no one could put out." _"No one. . ."_ He repeated in his mind.

Osamu smiled and looked at the train roof, "What about his personality? Is he hardheaded, smart, kind, all of the above?" He looked at Eiji again, waiting for his answer. 

"Ash is incredibly smart, nothing gets past him. His friends take top priority, even over himself. . . Although he acts like he's unbreakable he's the most broken- " He felt his face get hot. 

"Hey, are you alright?" Osamu looked worried, he reached out his hand toward Eiji. 

"What is it?" 

"Y- you're crying. . . can't you tell?" 

Eiji reached up and touched his face, it was wet with tears. He looked at his faint reflection in the window, his face red with emotions he could not contain any longer. 

"I'm sorry, it's just-" Eiji couldn't finish his thought. Tears ran down his face like rivers. Osamu, not knowing what else to do, hugged Eiji gently. 

"You'll see your friend again, I would bet my life on it. . . " He let go and looked towards the front of the train. "Oh shoot! Your stop is right there!" 

"What? It is?" Eiji looked up too, Osamu was right, his stop was the next one. "Wow I better get my stuff ready!" Wiping the tears off his face, Eiji put on his best fake smile he could pull off and stood up. 

"I'll get your bag, is it this one here?" Osamu slightly pulled down a dark grey bag. 

"Yep that's the one." 

"Okay!" He pulled it down gently and set it on the floor. "One bag for Mr. Okumura!" He joked, they both laughed. 

"Thank you Osamu, it was really nice talking with you." 

"Same here! I think we'll meet again." 

"I hope so. Maybe you'll be able to meet Ash in person then." Eiji grabbed his bag and waved at his new found friend, who was waving back at him. The train slowly halted and the doors opened. He knew where he needed to go and started to walk. 

"WAIT!" Osamu came barreling out of the train, through people trying to get on. "I almost forgot." He looked down at a bag he had around his arm. He opened a flap on the bag and pulled something off from the inside. "Here take this, it's something I got when I first started traveling. Before I had it I was always nervous about where I was going next. I didn't really talk to people either, I was nervous about that too. But, since I've had it, look at me now! I love talking to people and I'm excited to go to new places." He held out some kind of object, offering it to Eiji, "I want you to have it." 

Eiji looked at Osamu's hand, it was still closed, "but," he said smiling, he put the pendant into the other boy's hand. "Look at it when you're home." 

"Why?" 

"Pfft. I dunno it gives it some secrecy though, huh?" 

"Yeah it does." Eiji smiled too and took the object. 

The train hissed and Osamu and Eiji said their farewells again. One heading back onto the train in a hurry and the other, heading out of the station. Eiji gripped Osamu's gift in his hand and reached the outside of the station and headed to where he needed to be, waiting for the next train to arrive. When it arrived, he chose a seat in the middle and stared out the window, thinking about whether he'll see Ash again as Osamu had said he would. Or even if he'd be able to see Osamu again. He lined the pendant he was given blankly with his thumb, imagining Ash was sitting next to him, waiting to arrive at Izumo to meet his parents. He glanced over, hoping he was actually there, just to be disappointed.

* * *

Once the train stopped at Izumo he grabbed his bag and headed outside, calling a cab. Eiji thanked the driver as he got out and gave him a tip. When the car drove away he turned around to see his home right there. Suddenly Eiji felt nervous, he didn't really have any reason to feel like that, it was his home and family waiting on the other side of the door. He walked up to the door and knocked, in doing so it opened some. It wasn't latched. Eiji looked inside and all the lights were off. 

"Hello? Anybody home? You left the door open and the lights off, I can't see where I'm going." Eiji felt around the wall by the door for the light switch. Finding it, he switched on the light. 

"BOO!" Multiple people yelled at the same time, coming out from behind a table and chair in the middle of the room. Eiji jumped and stepped back, almost pushing over his suitcase. "Surprise!! Welcome home Eiji! We missed you!" 

He looked around with a bright smile, _'welcome home'_ was strung on the ceiling in big bright letters over his family's head. There were other decorations scattered around the rest of the house. Eiji's dad was the first to give him a hug. 

"Sorry I wasn't there to come pick you up, I got home just a few minutes ago, your sister and mom surprised me with the news of you coming home. This was all their idea." 

"It's fine I actually enjoyed the ride here." He said as both his mom and sister joined in to create a big group hug. _"There was nothing for me to be nervous about. I was being silly"_

"Hey big bro! Who'd you meet- what was it like there? OH! Did you meet any girrrlsss?" The little sister teased. 

"No, but what would you have done if I said yes?" 

"I wouldn't have believed you of course!" 

"How about we sit at the table for a minute so we can talk?" Eiji's father said. He looked at his son and then smiled, happy that he was home. 

The family sat down and all eyes turned on Eiji. He sat there for a moment, thinking about where to start and what to leave out. He told them about all of the people he met, starting from the beginning, from when he got to New York until he came back. Charlie, Ash, Skipper, Shorter, Alex, Fang, Kong, the entire gang, Sing, Max, and so many more. He talked about Ash's brother, Griffin, making up reasons why he never saw some people again. He teared up talking about certain things, and he laughed while telling funny moments. 

He talked about how Ash was terrified of pumpkins, even though he promised not to tell anyone. He told them about his adventures with Shorter, even though they didn't last long. He cried, even though he was happy to be telling his family about all of the great people he met. He wiped his face and looked down at the table.  
  
After a few seconds Eiji's mother said, "I think that's enough for tonight, it's getting late and you look tired dear."  
  
Eiji just nodded, not looking up as his father took his bag into his room. He got up and walked to his room, getting a hug from his mother and sister. Once he was halfway through the hall his father gave him a pat on his shoulder. He saw that his bags were set near the door and he gently laid it down, planning to unpack later. Eiji walked to the other side of his room and sat down on his bed. Then, he remembered about the pendant Osamu gave him. He checked his pockets and pulled it out, keeping his hand closed around it.

 _"I guess I should look at it now."_ He thought, and opened his hand. It was a pendant, with a beautiful light haired lynx on it.


	3. Why Should I Believe You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (hopefully) Interesting shenanigans with mainly Alex but also Bones, and Kong.
> 
> After Ash hadn't came back to the hideout, Alex goes to look for him. Soon discovering something he wished he hadn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N~  
> Okay so, the last chapter was a lot of dialogue I hope you enjoyed though. This chapter takes place during the last chapter, and is also plenty of dialogue. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter ^^
> 
> Also, I want to apologize for the long time in between the last chapter and this one. I had planned on posting this sooner, as it has been finished since I posted the other chapter. Although, the long wait between has helped give me time to figure out what exactly I'm attempting to do with the next one, so be ready for the release of that! (Hopefully soon this time : ) )

Alex was looking for Ash, or even Sing. He didn't know where either of them were and he needed to talk to 'Boss'. _"Sing's been hanging out with Ash so maybe he'll know where he is."_ Sitting on a bench in front of a park, Alex was trying to think of a place where either of them would go. He recalled a conversation he had with Eiji. 

  
_'When Ash and I would get in a fight, Ash would go to the library to read.'_

_'Well how do you know that?'_

_'I live with him so why wouldn't I? He's also my friend. . . And you told me.'_

_'I did?'_

_'Yeah!' Eiji laughed._

Alex knew where to go but didn't get up. He missed Eiji, even though he hasn't been gone but an hour or two. He had gone to the airport to see Eiji off, but the guy seemed sad. The rest of the gang was too, he was basically part of it, it was like losing a member. Ash never showed up at the Airport, but Alex knew that he was probably also sad, he'd die for Eiji he cared so much about him. 

  
Alex didn't have time to think about things like that, the gang missed, no, _needed_ their boss. He shook his head and got up, heading toward the crosswalk to his left. The library isn't but a few blocks away from where he was. The streets were crowded with people chatting and laughing. 

  
' _If I were to disappear would you take over the gang? Would you come and find me?' Ash asked Alex._

  
_'What's that supposed to mean?' He laughed, ' 'Course I'd look for you. . . This is hypothetical right?' He looked up at Ash. 'Right?'_

  
_Ash got up and left, softly closing the door._

  
He was acting strange the night before, he seemed bothered. Apart from his usual self. _Vulnerable._ Alex didn't want to think about what would happen if Ash did actually want to disappear. It wouldn't be very hard for him, the entire world thought he was dead, everyone but Eiji, Yut Lung, and the gang. 

  
The library was in eye view now. He noticed something, or someone leaning up against a building. Alex was heading that direction, so it wouldn't hurt to look. The closer he got the more it looked like- _"No. . . "_ he thought, _"it can't be, can it?"_ It was a person, Lao. He looked at him for a moment, mainly eyeing where there was blood nearly being covered by the wrinkles in his hoodie, then searched for any clues on what happened. 

_"What happened here Lao? How'd you get yourself killed-in the open nonetheless?"_

  
"Wha- What did you do!" Someone behind Alex screamed in fear, looking at Lao's body lying there. 

  
"I didn't do it!" Alex turned around, it was a women. "I was going to the library to meet a friend when I found him here, please Miss, can I use your phone to call the police?" 

  
"Why should I believe you?!" 

  
"I don't have a weapon in my hands now do I?" 

  
"That doesn't mean anything! You could have hidden it! I heard a gunshot a while ago and everyone else ran." 

  
Alex had enough. "If I killed him you would be dead too, no witnesses." He glared at her, "now may I please use your phone?" 

  
"I guess so- but I'll need it back!" 

  
She handed a phone to Alex and he look at it for a second. It was a nice phone, he could sell it for some money. _"This isn't the time to be thinking about stealing someone's phone."_ He thought, or at least he thought he had thought it. 

  
"Excuse me?"

  
"Huh?" 

  
"What did you say? You were rambling on about something." The woman looked offended. 

  
"Sorry, I didn't say anything." Alex paused, putting the phone to his ear. "Yes, hello, can you send an ambulance to the library? Yes that one. Just a few blocks down. I can. Please hurry, thank you." He looked up and reached out to give the stranger her phone back. "I can handle this, you can continue on with whatever you were doing."

  
She glared at him. "No, I will stay here until the ambulance arrives." 

  
This was a problem. Alex didn't call the police, he acted like he did. "Ma'am please, I knew them personally, I'd like be alone." 

  
"You did now? Well I guess I could believe that. . . If I were a fool." 

  
"What?" Alex was confused now, this stranger doubts that he knew Lao. _"What kinda drugs is she on?!"_ He thought. "His name is. . . Edward, he's the brother to my friend Jim. We were close." 

  
"Okay then, you promise you didn't kill him?" 

  
"This again?! Yes I promise!" He didn't want to tell her his actual name, it wasn't her business. 

  
She walked off with her high heels clacking loudly. The only thing Alex had to do now was figure out what to do with Lao. He looked around to see if anyone else wanted to be loud and obnoxious. Surprisingly there was no one around, usually the streets are packed, they were a minute ago. 

  
_"The woman did say she heard a gunshot and everyone else ran. I should've asked how long ago it was."_ Alex looked back in the direction of the lady to see how far she had gotten, but was nowhere to be seen. _"Okay that proves it she's a witch. No doubt in my mind. There is no way with her clacky-ass shoes could she be gone already."_ He focused back on what he was doing. 

  
He looked at Lao again, seeing if he could figure out how he died. Alex noticed a knife loosely held in the corpse's right hand which was lying on the ground. _"Clearly he used that on someone, the blood is not quite dry so it wasn't too long ago."_ He muttered to himself. He moved Lao's other hand from his lap onto the pavement, revealing where he had gotten shot. _"Lao what did you get yourself into. . ._ " 

  
Alex saw a shine from beside the victim's leg. He shifted to see what it was, and picked up what appeared to be an old fashioned revolver with the barrel cut short. He opened the chamber to see how many bullets were missing. Only one was, presumably the bullet now in Lao. 

  
Alex set the gun down, got up, and turned to a puddle of blood a few steps away from where Lao was. It wasn't like he didn't see it earlier, he was just preoccupied with the dead body. The blood looked like someone was trying to pick something up out of it, desperately nonetheless. The way the strokes were positioned it seemed like they were facing away from the library. 

  
_"I was concerned at first, but now, I'm downright horrified. Something went down here and I have to figure out what to do about Lao and all of this blood."_ Alex figured if it came down to it he could lug Lao into a dark alleyway like some kind of villain. If he did, he'd have to do it soon and quickly. It definitely wouldn't look good if someone saw him. 

  
Alex took out his phone to call Bones and Kong, they'd be willing to help. He looked at it for a second realizing he could've used it earlier instead of that woman's. Feeling like an idiot, he dialed a number. 

  
"Hey uh, can you help me with something?" 

  
"What is it?" Bones questioned why Alex was calling him even though he was supposed to be finding boss. 

  
"It'd be better if you would come and see for yourself, make sure to bring Kong with you. I'm a few blocks down from boss's favourite library. Oh yeah, and bring a car. One that you don't mind getting dirty." 

Alex knew it was going to be difficult for his idea to work but, he knew it would, it was simple. He glanced back at the gun lying in front of Lao and put his hand over his eyes. " ** _That's Ash's gun."_** He walked over to the building that Lao was leaning up against. Not having anything better to do until the guys arrived, he also leaned up against the wall. He thought about what this whole thing meant. _"If Ash's gun is here, that means Lao and him got into it. The only issue is: who's blood is on the ground over there.'_ He glanced over to the small puddle of it.

No matter how he looked at it, it was clear that it wasn't Lao's, it had to be someone else's. It couldn't have been Ash's, he's too keen to let someone like Lao to get one over on him. _It couldn't be his._ After about half an hour went by, Bones and Kong pulled up with an older van that had started to rust. They got out and both cringed at the sight before them.

  
"Alex what happened-?" Bones asked, looking at the body, to Kong, then back to the body.

"I don't know yet, but we have to move this. I'll tell you what I think by looking at it afterwards though." He stood up at waved them over to help. Kong got Lao's limp legs as Bones and Alex got his upper half. As they were doing so, a singular vehicle black vehicle rushed passed heading towards the library. They stopped for a moment exchanging the glance of: 'Hopefully they weren't paying attention, or just didn't see.' They continued their task and threw Lao in the back of the van and got a small torn up piece of cloth that was already in there. Using a nearby water fountain, they got it wet and then sopped up the blood in the area, making it look like nothing ever happened.

The three of them jumped into the van and took off. "What are we gonna do with him, Alex?" Kong asked, looking down.

Alex simply replied with a small 'I don't know' and then asked why it took them so long to get there. 

  
"There were multiple fancy black cars making a barricade in the area, we had to find away around them to get here. If it wasn't for them though, we would have had a lot of unwelcomed guests." As Bones was saying this, he made an unusual turn into an alleyway, Alex assumed that was because of the barricade.

Knowing that the hideout was the best place for them to put Lao for now, they waited in traffic until they were able to get out of the main street and snuck behind their building away from any prying eyes. 


End file.
